A Pokemon Story
by Maria Hedgehog
Summary: May just move to littleroot and is about to start a Journey, but will her friendship with a certain boy change before she become a champion in the pokemon league or can she have feelings and be a champion at the same time.On Hold


A Pokemon Story (base on my file in Pokemon Sapphire, with a few twist and turn.)

Everyone who has every play Pokemon Ruby or Sapphire will know the story, but for those who have not, must not read, because it will give you to many hints

The story will begin when May moves to a new town, our scene start in the moving van where May is sitting quietly. May is in thought of what her new home would be like, when all of a sudden the van stops. Guess we must be here she thought to herself. She walks out the van and meets her mom outside.

"May, we're here, honey!" said her mom "It must be tiring riding with our things in the moving truck."

"Yea, it was mother, I'm glad to be out. Where are we?" Now May was very happy-go-lucky for a girl her age and is sometimes very clueless about stuff.

"Well, this is LittleRoot Town. How do you like it? This is our new home! It has a quaint feel, but it seems to be an easy place to live, don't you think?" said her mom

"Yes mother, its wonderful." said May in a cheery voice. "And you get your own room, May! Let's go inside." Said her mom heading inside

"Okay Mom." she said. When May got inside, she was amazed to see the pokemon moving their stop wow, what cute pokemon. she thought

"See, May? Isn't it nice in here, too?" said her mom

"Yea mom, it is." May replied.

"The mover's Pokemon do all the work of moving us in and cleaning up after. This is so convenient!" said her mom. May just nod. "May, your room is upstairs. Go check it out, dear. Your dad bought you a new clock to mark our move here. Don't forget to set it!" said her mom.

May walks to the stairs and goes to her room. She looks for her new clock and finds it next to her TV. She set it and her mom comes in

"May how do you like your new room." She said

"Its wonderful." replied May. "Good! Everything's put away neatly! They finished moving everything in downstairs, too. Pokemon movers are so convenient! Oh, you should make sure that everything's all there on your desk." Said her mom.

"Okay mom." Said May. May check her desk and went downstairs. Then she hears her mom shout

"Oh! May, May! Quick! Come quickly!" May runs to where her mom is

"Look! It's the Petalburg gym! Maybe your dad will be on!" she shouts.

May runs in fount of the TV to hear the reporter said "We brought you this report from in front of Petalburg Gym.

And it went off.

"Oww man." Said May "Oh. It's over.

"I think your dad was on, but we missed him, too bad. Oh yes, one of your father's friends lives in town. Prof. Birch is his name. He lives right next door, so you should go over and introduce yourself.

"Okay mom, see you later." Said May walking out.

"Bye, dear." Said her mom. I forgot to tell her about Prof. Birch's son, well she will find out herself.

As May got outside she was totally surprise to see less people in her new home or nobody her age. She saw Prof. Birch house next to her house. Maybe the Professor has a kid that is the same age as me. As May walks in she meets a lady whom she think is Prof. Birch's wife.

"Oh, hello. And you are?" she ask May

"I'm May. I just move here" she replied

"Oh so your May, our new next-door neighbor! Hi! We have a son about the same age as you. Our son was excited about making a new friend. Our son is upstairs, I think." Great, someone my age that can be my friend. She thought to herself as she headed to the stairs.

When she got upstairs she saw a boy the same age as her. She walks up to him to find him looking in his backpack.

"Pokemon fully restored. Items all packed, and." than May said

"Ahem." Trying to get him to know someone was there. He looks at May and said

"Hey! You. Who are you?" he ask

"I'm May" she said,

"Oh, so your are May, aren't you? Moved in next door, right?" she nodded "I didn't know that you're a girl. Dad said that our new next-door neighbor is a Gym Leader's kid, so I assumed you'd be a guy. My name's Brendan. So, hi, neighbor! Huh? Hey, May, don't you have a Pokemon? Do you want me to go catch you one?" before she can answer his question, he interrupts.

"Aw, darn, I forgot. I'm supposed to go help my dad catch some wild Pokemon. Some other time, okay?" he said in a hurry.

"Sure." She said. Than ran out of his room and downstairs He is so cool, I hope we be good friends. She is a walk out of his room and goes outside to see man on the out skirt of town she goes to see what he is looking at.

"Hi, what are you looking at?" She asks,

"I can hear someone shouting down the road here. What should I do? What should we do? Somebody has to go help." I don't know about you, but I'm going to help them. As May walks out to help the person, she hears a voice scream.

"H-help me!" she heard not to far away. She runs ahead and sees a man running from a wild Pokemon and he yells to her

"Hello! You over there! Please! Help! In my bag! There's a poke ball!" she knows what he is talking about and saw three poke balls. She decided to us the poke ball with the Mudkip in it. Than she battle to with the wild pokemon.

"Go Mudkip." She shouted as she throws the poke ball. She started with a tackle and the pokemon used tackle.

"Mudkip, use your tackle attack." She said the Mudkip the wild pokemon fainted after that last attack.

"Wow that was cool, you was amazed Mudkip. You are the coolest pokemon I ever seen."

She said will jumping up and down. The Mudkip seem please with the praise it was receiving.

"Okay, return." She said returning the pokemon and turn to the person who was Prof. Birch.

"Are you okay Professor. What happen?" she ask

"Whew. I was in the tall grass studying wild Pokemon when I was jumped. You saved me. Thanks a lot! Oh? Hi, you're May! This is not the place to chat, so come by my Pokemon Lab later, okay" he ask

"Okay, we can go now." She said walking with the Prof. Back to the lab.

"So, May. I've heard so much about you from your father. I've heard that you don't have your own pokemon yet. But the way you battled earlier, you pulled it off with aplomb! I guess you have your father's blood in your veins after all! Oh, yes. As thanks for rescuing me, I'd like to have the Pokemon you used earlier." He said,

"Really, wow this is the best day ever. I'm going to name him Mikey. Come out Mikey." She said sending the Poke Ball out and releases her new pokemon.

"If you work at Pokemon and gain experience, I think you'll make a darn good trainer. My kid is out on Route 103 studying Pokemon. It might not be a bad idea for you to go see Brendan. What do you think?" he asks

"Sure Professor. It would be good to see him again." She said

"Great! Brendan should be happy, too. Get Brendan to teach you what it means to be a trainer.

"Okay Professor, see you later." She said in a cheery voice. As May walk out of LittleRoot Town she run into lots of battle with wild pokemon and she made it to Oldale Town. Before she continues she took Mikey to the Pokemon Center to heal his wounds.

"Do worry Mikey you be fine." She said to comforted it

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon Center." Said Nurse Joy. "We restore your tired Pokemon to full health. Would you like to rest your Pokemon?" she asks,

"Yes mam" said May "Okay, we need your Pokemon for a few seconds." May gave Mikey to Nurse Joy and she revived him.

"Thank you for waiting. We're revived you pokemon to full health. We hope to see you again!" she said in a happy voice.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." She said walking out. She headed upwards and found Brendan ahead of her. There he is. As May got closer to Brendan, she here him said,

"Okay, so it's this one and that one that live on Route 103."

"Hi Brendan." Said May, trying to get his attention.

"Hey May." Said Brendan "Look I got a Pokemon."

"Oh, yeah, Dad gave you a pokemon." Said Brendan.

"Yea, I'm so happy." Said May

"Since we're here, how about a little battle? I'll teach you what being a trainer's about." ask Brendan

"You're on Brendan." replied May. And than the battle began.

"Go Treecko." Shouted Brendan

"Go Mikey." Shouted May as her Mudkip came out

"Mikey, go lucky and be careful, okay." Said May with concern and cheerful voice.

"Mud kip." It said _(I will be okay, don't worry."_

Brendan's POV

She is very cheerful and unselfish and treats her pokemon. She is a  
perfect person.

"Treecko, use leer." Said Brendan.

"Treecko." Said Treecko.

"Mikey use tackle." Said May.

"Mud kip" it said tackling Treecko.

"Treecko, use pound." Said Brendan.

"Mikey, use tackle." Said May.

After two attacks from both Pokemon, Mikey sent a powerful tackle and made Treecko faint.

"Mikey, you did it you are the best pokemon a girl can ask for." Said May hugging her pokemon.

"Mud kip kip." _I glad your happy. _ than her Mudkip started to glow.

"What is the matter?" Asked May with concern.

"It must be learning a new attack." Said Brendan when Mudkip stop glowing.

"Well May, you not to shabby when it comes to pokemon."

"Thanks, but Mudkip did all the work, so he needs all the praise."

"I think I get it now. I think I know why my dad has his eye out for you now. Look, your pokemon already likes you even though you just got it. May, I get the feeling that you could befriend any pokemon with ease." Said Brendan

"Really, do you think I can befriend pokemon so easily?" She asks

"mud kip mud kip." _I think you can. you are already my friend._

"we should head back to the lab." Said Brendan and than walk away.

As Brendan walk away, May sat on the grass talking to her Mudkip.

"Do you think I can be a friend to all the pokemon? Dad might want me to take over the family business as a gym leader. All I want to do is live with a family and you and all the pokemon that I catch and just be happy with all of those things like other people." Said May in a way that sound like she didn't want to live.

Mikey was worried about his trainer, so he nuzzles his trainer on the chin and than May perk up.

"your right Mikey, whatever life takes me, I just should follow it, as long as I have friends and family. I will be happy, come on lets go home." Said May in her normal happy voice.

As May walk though Oldale Town, she saw Brendan at a point before you enter Oldale Town

_what is Brendan doing here and not at his dad's Lab._ she thought.

Brendan

_I wanted to talk May to meet me at the lab but she never show up. Oh wait there she is.  
_  
normal POV

May walk up to Brendan. "Hey Brendan." Said May in a cheer voice.

Hearing her always made Brendan's heartbeat fast, why it did he never find out.

"hey, I'm heading back to my dad's lab now. May, you should hustle back, too." He said and than walk slowly away

"okay, see you later, Brendan."

As May walk back the Littleroot Town jumping ledge with Mikey right behind her, she finally made it to Professor Birch's lab, so she went in and saw Professor Birch and Brendan with him.

"hi you guys." Said May picking up Mikey

"Oh hi May! I heard you beat Brendan on your first try. That is excellent! Brendan's been helping been helping with my research for a long time. Brendan has an extensive history as a trainer already." Said Professor Birch

"Really, that is great. It must be fun." Said May to Brendan, make him blush and than nodded yes.

"Here May, I ordered this for my research, but I think you should have this Pokedex." Said Prof. Birch as he handed it to May, who took it and look at it with amusement

"wow! It's so cool, isn't it Mikey." Said May.

Mikey nodded at his Trainer's happiness.

"the Pokedex is a high-tech tool that automatically makes a record of any pokemon you meet or catch. My kid goes everywhere with it. when ever my kid catches a rare pokemon and records its data in the pokedex why, Brendan looks for me while I'm out doing fieldwork, and shows it to me." Said Prof. Birch in a matter-of-fact way.

Than Brendan walks next to May "huh. so you got a pokedex, too. Well then, here I'll give you this." Said Brendan as he gave her five Pokeballs.

"You know it's more fun to have a whole bunch of pokemon. I'm going to explore all over the place to find different pokemon. If I find any cool pokemon, you bet I'll try to get them with poke balls." Said Brendan.

"Okay, will out of here. see you guys later." Said May as she left the lab.

As May was leaving her new home, her mom stop her half way to their house.

"May! May! Did you introduce yourself to Prof. Birch? Oh! What an Adorable Pokemon! You got it from Prof. Birch. How nice." Said May's mom as saw look at Mikey.

"You're your Father's child all right you look good together with pokemon" she said

"thanks mom." Said May "here, Honey. If you're going out on an adventure, wear these running shoes. They'll put a zip in your step!" said her mom

"wow, thanks Mom." Said May as she change shoes.

"To think that you have your very own pokemon now. your father will be over joy, but please be careful. If anything happens, you can come home. Go on, go get them, honey!" said her mom.

"Okay mom." She said to her mom "but I think I'm going to take brake I'm tiring and so is Mikey I'll start my adventure tomorrow." Said May to her mom.

"Okay dear, see you in the morning." She said. May change into a nightgown and went to bed with her new pokemon and with the dream of her adventure ahead of her.

In the next chapter, May will start her journey with her Mudkip. She goes see her dad and met a boy of who she helps catch his first and she goes against a gym leader name Roxanne of Rustboro City, but that is not all that await May.


End file.
